Puntos Extra
by Miumi Miu
Summary: Por algún motivo las notas de Kyle bajan "Afortunadamente" Garrison le "ayudara" con eso.


**Titulo: Puntos Extra**

**Genero: Angustia.**

**Parejas: Kyrisson.**

**Personajes: Kyle, Sr. Garrison.**

**Advertencias: Fic enfermizo. (****pedofilia) **

* * *

Garrison siempre fue un hombre "trastornado", negando su obvia homosexualidad, mal aconsejando a sus alumnos, y ahora aprovechándose de uno. Si, Garrison había pasado de sonso a enfermo todo por que quiso acostarse con un alumno. Y no solo cualquier alumno, se aprovecho nada mas y nada menos que de Kyle Broflovski. Kyle es uno de los alumnos mas listos de su escuela y el mas inteligente entre sus compañeros. A pesar de eso, su corta edad acompañada de tal inocencia no le permiten tener la madures suficiente como para darse cuenta de que es correcto o incorrecto, y gracias a eso Garrison tiene la evidente gran ventaja.

-Bueno clase pueden retirarse. -Pronuncio el profesor al oír sonar el timbre.

Los alumnos tomaron sus libros y comenzaron a retirarse del salón de clases. Kyle uno de los alumnos guardaba sus cosas con cierta lentitud. Stan su mejor amigo le extraño, como siempre, el comportamiento de Kyle durante y al final de las clases que tenían con Garrison.

-¿Como te fue? -Le pregunto acercándose al pelirrojo.

-No lo se. -Contesto sin muchas ganas.

-_No lo se.._. -Esa respuesta le fastidiaba mucho a Stan. En el fondo el sabia que a Kyle le ocurría algo, no se animaba a preguntarle, pero estaba completamente seguro que Garrison estaba involucrado. Asta unos meses atrás Kyle siempre estaba seguro de sus notas, pero luego de haber reprobado un importante examen jamas estaba seguro. Algo que extraño mas a Stan, y le hizo sospechar de Garrison, era que el examen de Kyle tenia las respuestas correctas y a pesar de eso su amigo había reprobado ¿Como era eso? Ademas Kyle jamas reprobaba, el pelirrojo también tubo problemas con sus padres por esa tan mala nota ¿Garrison lo había echo a propósito?

-Y a ti ¿Como te fue. -Pregunto el pelirrojo sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

-¿He? A si, bien. Supongo.

-Pues me alegro. Suerte. -Le deseo Kyle mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Igual. -Stan también le sonrió aunque en realidad quería morirse. No podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba Kyle. Por ejemplo, su apariencia había "cambiado". Su suave piel pálida, ahora era color blanco crudo. Sus tiernas sonrisas con sobredosis de felicidad, ahora eran sonrisas forzadas, tan falsas y carentes de alegría.

Y sus ojos, a Stan le dolía en el alma ver como esas esperadlas lo habían perdido todo, la vida se le había escapado por esos verdes ojos. El brillo que poseían se había extinto, la vida y alegría que se reflejaban en ellos ya no eran parte de Kyle. Ahora eran solo ojos, pero los de un muerto o un cuerpo sin alma como lo era el pelirrojo. Vacíos, sin vida, de un verde tan simple y podrido que enfermaba, siempre deprimidos, entrecerrados, ojerosos y muertos.

-¿Vamos? -Le pregunto Stan. De repente sintió como Garrison lo miro con cierto odio, casi echándolo de la escuela. Kyle fingió no escucharlo, y había aires de que su mejor amigo y su maestro querían privacidad. -Voltio a donde Garrison y le regalo una mirada de odio puro por haber "estropeado" a Kyle. Los deseos de matarse entre ellos y el ese silencio no dejaban pensar a Stan. -Te espero afuera. -Dijo y salio del aula como si allí no pudiese respirar, y lo cierto, es que casi no podía.

Kyle se hacerlo asta donde su maestro preguntando por su nota.

-Lo siento Kyle. -Dijo Garrison fingiendo que ojeaba los ejercicios. -Pero no es suficiente.

-Entonces... -Kyle tenia la mirada perdida hacia la pared. Se había cansado de hacer un esfuerzo "especial" y así conseguir "puntos extras" para aprobar. Se mataba estudiando cuando la culpa de sus bajas notas era de Garrison. Pero ¿Como iba el a saber que su profesor bajaba sus calificaciones a propósito? A pesar de eso ahora no estaba cansado, estaba muerto, muerto por dejarse manipular. Era solo un niño, evidentemente se hacia las preguntas, tenia las dudas y las pocas respuesta que cualquier niño hubiera tenido en su lugar. Pero como niño la inocencia lo cegaba, ahora era un esclavo, una marioneta para el desgraciado de Garrison. Ya no era un niño, era un juguete, un ser miserable, incapaz de pensar ni razonar por su cuenta y le pertenencia a su profesor. Si, todo le pertenencia a Garrison, su vida, su cuerpo, su voluntad, su inocencia, su todo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_No vallas. _-Hablaba suavemente una voz en la cabeza de Kyle. Pero el no era capas de pensar, ni escuchar su propia cabeza. Sus pies se movían por si mismos, esquivando a quien se le cursara y caminando sin siquiera mirar el camino. Pero al final llego a la puerta de la casa y como si fuese una marioneta su mano golpeo para que abrieran, apenas consiente de lo que hacia, como si no fuera dueño de sus acciones ni de sus pensamientos.

-Hey Kyle, adelante.

El pelirrojo entro a casa sin siquiera saludar y la puerta se cerro detrás de el.

-¿Por que no me esperas arriba? -Le señalo su "querido" maestro Garrison.

Kyle tiro al suelo la mochila que llevaba para disimular y se dirigió al la habitación del profesor. Una ves hay, otra ves con la mirada perdida y como si no estuviera consiente de lo que hacia, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Una ves que se desvistió se recostó en la cama esperando a el profesor que lo "ayudaría" a conseguir esos "puntos extra" para aprobar.

-Veo que tienes prisa. -Dijo indiferente Garrison entrando en la habitación y comenzando a quitarse la ropa con el joven presente como si fuese la cosa mas normal y cotidiana del mundo. Una ves desvestido se posiciono sobre su alumno, y como era costumbre hizo lo que quiso con el joven, quien se inmuto ante como el adulto trataba su cuerpo "Como un objeto". Garrison por su parte lamió, chupo, manoseo, toqueteo y hizo todo lo que su enferma mente le ordeno hacer a su alumno.

Luego de aburrirse jugando con su alumno Garrison fue a parar entre las piernas de Kyle. -¿Gah...? -El pelirrojo evidentemente no era capas de razonar lo que ocurría, ya no era dueño de sus acciones todo lo que hacia durante el día lo hacia como un autentico autómata. Garrison lo envestía con fuerza, el chico no reaccionaba sus gemidos eran preguntas echas desde algún lugar muerto en su cuerpo sin vida. Ya tras varios minutos esos "puntos extra" quedaron dentro de Kyle quien aun así no gemía ni gritaba ni de dolor ni placer, pues era obvio los seres sin vida no sienten nada y los vivos demasiado. Garrison se separo del su alumno, Kyle se quedo recostado callado y con la mirada perdida como un muñeco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno Kyle, apruebas. Y para tu suerte con un 10.

Kyle camino hasta la puerta sin decir nada, como si fuese incapaz de hablar o interpretar lo que decía o escuchaba.

-Cuidado al volver a casa. -Le aconsejo extrañamente para bien su maestro.

Kyle salio de la casa con las manos colgando, la mochila cargada en su espalda, la mirada baja y perdida por completo. No cabía duda, ese chiquillo no era Kyle, era solo un cuerpo moviéndose sin razón de ser, Kyle ya no existía, aquella cosa idéntica a el era la prueba de que solo por que respires no significa que estés vivo. Pero muy dentro enjaulado se encontraba el autentico Kyle, que no tenia idea de como volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo o su cabeza. Ese ser solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza: Aprobar, y para aprobar, tenia que hacer cualquier cosa, sin importar que fuese, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguir esos "puntos extra". Aun si tenia que sacrificar hasta la ultima pizca de salud mental que le quedaba. No se lo puede culpar, es solo un niño incapaz de comprender lo que ocurre, manipulado por el increíblemente enfermo de Garrison.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora.**

**Espero no haberles traumatizado(?**

** y que lo disfruten, si es que se puede.**

**Me despido.**


End file.
